Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to biopolymer optofluidic devices, and methods for manufacturing such devices.
Description of Related Art
The field of optics is well established. Some subfields of optics include diffractive optics, micro-optics, photonics and guided wave optics. Various optical devices have been fabricated in these and other subfields of optics for research and commercial application. For example, common optical devices include lenses, diffraction gratings, photonic crystals, waveguides, optofluidic devices, etc. Optofluidics specifically refers to a class of adaptive optical circuits that integrate optical and fluidic devices together. Optofluidic devices are optical devices that incorporate one or more fluidic channels to convey fluid through the device. In this regard, optofluidic devices can be lenses, diffraction gratings, photonic crystals, waveguides, and the like. The introduction of liquids in the optical structure enables flexible fine-tuning of the optical device, and even allows reconfiguration of optical circuits such that they perform tasks optimally in a changing environment. An overview of optofluidics is available at Caltech's website: http://optofluidics.caltech.edu/optofluidics/index.html.
Optical devices and optofluidic devices are fabricated using various methods depending on the application and optical characteristics desired. However, these devices, and the fabrication methods employed in their manufacture, generally involve significant use of non-biodegradable materials. For example, glass, fused silica, and plastic are commonly used. Such materials are not biodegradable and remain in the environment for extended periods of time after the optical and optofluidic devices are removed from service and discarded. Of course, some of the materials can be recycled and reused. However, recycling also requires expenditures of natural resources and adds to the environmental costs associated with such materials.
Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for optofluidic devices that minimize the negative impact to the environment. In addition, there exists an unfulfilled need for optofluidic devices that provide additional functional features that are not provided by conventional optofluidic devices.